


shampoo

by lin (twosetllama)



Series: partita [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetllama/pseuds/lin
Summary: - in which eddy learns to not buy shampoo without consulting brett first
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: partita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	shampoo

eddy had decided that it was time he stopped stealing brett’s shampoo. 

after a quick trip to the grocery store, a brand new bottle of shampoo had made its home in their bathroom. 

when brett stepped into the bathroom to take a shower before heading to bed, he frowned. 

the new bottle of shampoo smelt distinctly different from the one he used, which meant that eddy would smell different tonight.  
he didn’t like the thought of that. 

he kept quiet when he got out of the shower though, and waited for eddy to finish getting ready for bed. 

after what felt like eons, eddy finally finished drying his hair, and lay down in bed. his phone was in his hand, as he had a habit of checking social media right before going to bed. 

that wasn’t going to happen tonight though. 

as soon as eddy had made himself comfortable, brett reached over and plucked his phone straight out of his hands, whilst making himself comfortable in his lap. 

instead of protesting, eddy merely smiled and threaded a hand through brett’s hair, marvelling at the softness of it. 

brett snuggled even closer to eddy, burying his face in his neck.  
although eddy had used a different shampoo tonight, he still smelled like eddy, like home. 

“did you want to say something?” eddy said softly, leaning back to give brett a kiss on the top of his head. 

brett smiled and leaned in, positioning his lips right next to eddy’s ear. 

“yeah.”

you could hear eddy’s very audible intake of breath, he was so sensitive. 

“what is it?” he managed to choke out, his voice turning raspy. 

brett gave him an evil grin. 

“i don’t like your new shampoo.”

the next day, brett and eddy's neighbours received an almost brand-new bottle of shampoo in the mail.


End file.
